capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn
Evelyn (Ev, Eve) is Joseph Adama's legal assistant and long-time friend since college. She later becomes his second wife and they have a son. Background Evelyn is from Tauron. She likes to build model sailing ships by hand, a hobby she will pass on to her son. Her brother has a farm on Tauron. He gets rid of foxes as pests by driving them into the water with trained teams of dogs. Profession Evelyn has a degree in accounting and is Joseph's legal assistant. She meets him at the courthouse and notifies him that Judge Maximus wants him to be "waiting for him or else." She agrees to get Joseph a cup of coffee "one more time" although he has promised one after two after three years never to ask her again. ("Battlestar Galactica: Hero") When the Guatrau tells Joseph to represent his interests at Graystone Industries, Evelyn joins him there as his executive assistant. Helping Joseph Later, at Joseph's request, she identifies the young man who owns the Heracles avatar. When Heracles is eliminated from the New Cap City game and is unable to assist Joseph any further in looking for Tamara, Evelyn adopts the identity of Emmanuelle in New Cap City to guide him, using an avatar that does not resemble her real-world appearance. Evelyn eventually realizes that trying to help Joseph find Tamara in the Virtual World is not good for him. As Emmanuelle, she goes to New Cap City to find Tamara. She tells Tamara that she is a friend of her father and that he is looking for his daughter full time in New Cap City. He has become so obsessed that he missed William's ink day. He has become a regular user of amp. Tamara does not believe that she can help him, but Emmanuelle has a plan. Sometime later, Joseph arrives in the same room. He pauses to use some amp then calls out that he can hear whoever is in the room. Tamara greets him and tells him that she does not want him to follow her anymore because if that is all he does, it is all he will ever do. Without warning, Tamara draws a weapon and shoots herself in the chest. Unaware that his daughter's avatar's wounds always heal, Joseph yells in shock. Tamara turns the weapon on him and shoots him "fatally," causing him to de-rez from New Cap City forever. Emmanuelle, sitting at a table at one side of the room removes her holoband. In Joseph's dining room, Evelyn removes her holoband and goes to the living room where Joseph has just returned from the Virtual World. She embraces and comforts him. Love and Family Ruth likes Evelyn and tells her she would be good for Joseph. She suggests that Evelyn come over that night to go over the next day's work with him. Ruth says that she and William will be at her sister's home that evening. That night, Evelyn and Joseph make love for the first time and begin a romantic relationship. She tries to bond with William by building a model ship together. He would rather do this in the Virtual World where it can happen instantaneously, but she puts more value in doing things by hand. She tells him that sometimes families change. Uncomfortable, he asks to go play in the Virtual World. After he leaves, Joseph tells her to give it time. Protecting Joseph When Evelyn, Sam and Ruth see Willie wearing an Avenging Angels T-shirt, they realize that Joseph must never know Tamara's avatar survives in V-World. Sam makes Willie take the shirt off and tells his disgruntled nephew to never bring skor like that into their home again. With Evelyn's support, Sam takes Daniel Graystone up on his offer to help him and Amanda find Zoe in V-World. There, Sam plans to find the Tamara avatar and destroy it. Threat and Tragedy Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He and Sam keep fake identification and cubits stored at Goldie's. Evelyn argues that although that is Sam's place, keeping it there and having to go there now is dangerous. They argue and that upsets Willie. Ruth tells them to fight later and leave now. Joseph, Evelyn and William go to Goldie's. Sam arrives soon afterwards. Since he had not heard anything, Joseph thought they had got him. Sam and Joseph go inside while Evelyn and William wait in the car. Tommy and two other enforcers show up and confront them. One of the men asks where Frankie is. Joseph says Frankie is gone. Sam asks Tommy to spare his brother because he has a kid. Tommy says he wishes he could. Evelyn tells William he will like it on Tauron. Her brother has a farm there. William tells her they have been in there for too long, but she says they are fine. Willie gets out of the car against Evelyn's objections and dashes inside. He runs through the room which distracts Tommy and his men. Shots are fired and the two enforcers are shot dead. Sam and Tommy fight. Sam pummels him and beats him senseless. Joseph shouts for Sam to stop and come help him with Willie who is wounded. Evelyn rushes in with a gun. They think Willie was superficially wounded, but they soon discover he was shot in the abdomen. William dies in Joseph's arms. Evelyn comforts Joseph and Sam cries over Willie's body. Mourning After Willie's accidental and tragic murder at the hands of the Guatrau's hit men, the Adama family is in mourning. They have gathered at Joseph's apartment. Two Ha'la'tha captains, Dave and Jax, are there. They pledge the protection of their crews. Fidelia Fazekas shows up at Joseph's apartment under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Evelyn is furious with Fidelia and looks at her with hatred. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. They make a deal. Fidelia offers her father as a sacrificial lamb to satisfy the Adamas' right to avenge Willie's death "Blood for Blood", and the brothers poison and suffocate him. In return, Fidelia ensures that her family will continue and she becomes the new Guatrau. Marriage By the end of 42YR, she marries Joseph and they have a son, Bill, who is born in 43YR. He is named after his deceased, older half brother (Willie) per Tauron custom. Bill's Dedication The Adama family gathers on the fifth anniversary of Willie's death (47YR). Joseph begins the ceremony: Oh, Jupiter, to you I pray on the anniversary of my son William's death. For he was not yet a man, he chose a man's death. William was a proud Tauron and a good boy. Our father's name lives on in another way now. Bill, you were named after your brother. This is our tradition. You will do the rest. As we are from the soil, so shall we return. Bill drops some soil into a candle flame. Then everyone cheers him and says, So say we all. Evelyn's son will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Additional Images 106 Evelyn Studies Joseph.jpg|Evelyn is attracted to Joseph. 106 Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn has been friends with Joseph since college. 103 Evelyn.jpg|Evelyn says this is the "last" time she will get coffee for Joseph. 109 Evelyn Comforts Joseph.jpg|Evelyn comforts Joseph after he loses Tamara in New Cap City. 113 Evelyn Ruth Kitchen.jpg|Ruth tells Evelyn she is good for Joseph. 118 Dave Joseph Evelyn Jax.png|Evelyn comforts Joseph after William is killed. Behind the Scenes Season Two "The Caprica Times" website interviewed Kevin Murphy about what would have happened if Caprica had been renewed for a second season. Murphy said, "We would have dealt with Joseph and his civil rights work. He would have had an affair with Fidelia behind Evelyn’s back. Young Bill would have been a spooky, intense kid with a lot of anger over being named for his dead older brother." Capricatimes. "The Caprica Times Exclusive Interview: Kevin Murphy." The Caprica Times (edited), 29 April 2011. Character Name In the interview with "The Caprica Times", Kevin Murphy elaborated on the name change for Bill Adama's mother. "The name of the Admiral’s birth mother was established in Battlestar Galactica. It was on a prop or set-dressing, I forget exactly what. Once we figured out what was going to happen to poor doomed Willie, I went back into the first ten episodes (which hadn’t been finished yet) and retroactively changed the name of Teryl Rothery’s character from 'Justine' to 'Evelyn.' You can see the ADR moments in the cuts if you’re watching the first ten carefully. You never see anyone’s lips say the name 'Evelyn' on camera in a close angle." Capricatimes, Ibid. Deleted Plot References Category:Tauron Category:Graystone Industries Category:Little Tauron